pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:The PVZCC Domesday Book
Information about the files can be found here: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:296179 PLEASE READ THE RULES Rules *Despite the fact that this in an open-edit page, normal users may only add their name to the alphabetical list in this page, there is no punishment if a user edits it for a different reason but it may be treated as vandalism, (punishment for vandalism will be located in the rules page.) *Only admins, chatmods, bureaucrats, rollbacks, domesday councilors and content mods may edit the page fully, this means they can add information such as kicks or bans. *Please add the date and time (timezone too!) when adding a kick, ban, block or violation to the list. If they don't have a date and time, they will be removed. *Number of bans and blocks should be valid, meaning there is no joke punishments in the documents. *Kicks and violations should be as of March 28th 2016. *Voting cannot be done without having your name in this. *Please sign your join date as your first account. What to record Please fill the document of the user in this order. *Name *Other Names *Other Accounts *Date Joined *Number of blocks **List of blocks *Number of bans **List of bans *Number of violations/kicks **List of violations and kicks Example as of March 2016 *'NAME' Mister Stay Puft *'OTHER NAMES' BungeeBlitzed, MSP, BB *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' ClockClark19, Conjoint *'DATE JOINED' April 6th, 2014 *'ROLES' Domesday Councilor, Chat Mod, Rollback. *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS' 1 *'LIST OF BLOCKS:' December 31st 2015, globally blocked through Wikia for vandalism *'NUMBER OF BANS' 7 *'LIST OF BANS:' This is just an example *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS' *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS:' This is just an example The List SYMBOL/NUMBER A B C D NAME '''DJCraft789 2.0 * '''OTHER NAMES '''Ozporter, DJ 2.0 * '''OTHER ACCOUNTS '''N/A * '''DATE JOINED '''July 16, 2015 * '''ROLES '''Rollback * '''NUMBER OF BLOCKS '''0 * '''LIST OF BLOCKS N/A * NUMBER OF BANS '''0 * '''LIST OF BANS '''N/A * '''NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS '''0 * '''LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS N/A E F *'NAME' FlamingoPhoenixFeathers *'OTHER NAMES' FPF, Flamingo *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' N/A *'DATE JOINED' April 2nd, 2014 *'ROLES' none *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS: '''0 *'LIST OF BLOCKS: N/A *'''NUMBER OF BANS 0 *'LIST OF BANS: '''N/A *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS:' *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS:' *'NAME''' Foxtail Firepaw Flames *'OTHER NAMES' FFF, PTP, SCG *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' SomeCreativeGuy *'DATE JOINED' August 15th, 2015 *'ROLES' none *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS: '''0 *'LIST OF BLOCKS: N/A *'''NUMBER OF BANS 2 *'LIST OF BANS: ' 19:08, November 15 2015, banned for being rude, 30 minutes 01:55, April 6th, 2016, banned for threatening a user, 30 minutes *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS: 1' *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS:' April 3rd 2016, kicked for shouting in caps G H NAME HDMaster *'OTHER NAMES' HD *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' TheDudeTroll2016, PFIWChatBot, Menesville Lord *'DATE JOINED' June 20, 2012 *'ROLES' Chatmod, Unofficial Rollback *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS' 0 *'LIST OF BLOCKS: n/a' *'NUMBER OF BANS' 0 *'LIST OF BANS: n/a' *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS '''0 *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS: n/a''' NAME Hitler fan 18 *'OTHER NAMES' *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' *'DATE JOINED' March 31, 2016 *'ROLES' *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS' 1 *'LIST OF BLOCKS:' March 31st 2016, blocked for a year, troll acount, vandalism, rude behaviour NAME Hunter Zombie999 * OTHER NAMES Albert, Albert Valentino, Hunter, HZ * OTHER ACCOUNTS User:Albert Valentino * DATE JOINED JUNE 27, 2015 * ROLES * NUMBER OF BLOCKS * LIST OF BLOCKS: Name Hoola92 * OTHER NAMES 'Hoola * '''OTHER ACCOUNTS ' * '''DATE JOINED '''August 30, 2015 * '''ROLES * NUMBER OF BLOCKS * LIST OF BLOCKS I J K L M NAME '''Mattycn * '''OTHER NAMES '''Matt, Matty * '''OTHER ACCOUNTS '''Taleunder17 * '''DATE JOINED '''May 25, 2013 * '''ROLES '''Chatmod * '''NUMBER OF BLOCKS '''0 * '''LIST OF BLOCKS N/A * NUMBER OF BANS '''0 * '''LIST OF BANS '''N/A * '''NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS '''0 * '''LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS N/A N O NAME OffTheEdge *'OTHER NAMES' Off, Edge *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' *'DATE JOINED' January 10, 2016 *'ROLES' none *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS' 0 *'LIST OF BLOCKS: n/a' *'NUMBER OF BANS' 0 *'LIST OF BANS: n/a' *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS '''0 *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS: n/a''' P Q R S T NAME The Nintendo Captain *'OTHER NAMES' Nintendo, N64, Nintendo64-Boy, Tendo *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' *'DATE JOINED' September 26, 2014 *'ROLES' None *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS' 0 *'LIST OF BLOCKS: n/a' *'NUMBER OF BANS' 2 *'LIST OF BANS: ' *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS: A few' *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS: ' U V W NAME Wii-boyU *'OTHER NAMES' HR, Homing, HTR *'OTHER ACCOUNTS' HomingThistleRoblox, PixelMaster1234, HomingRoblox *'DATE JOINED' Feb 20, 2016 *'ROLES' None *'NUMBER OF BLOCKS' 0 *'LIST OF BLOCKS: n/a' *'NUMBER OF BANS' 2 *'LIST OF BANS: two for spamming' *'NUMBER OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS several' *'LIST OF VIOLATIONS AND KICKS:' March 28th, spamming March 28th, spamming March 28th, spamming X Y Z Category:Browse Category:Open-edit Category:Unfinished